Gah! A princess's life is so not worth it
by gaeaapril07
Summary: Bella Alice & Rosalie are princess that were sent away to america because of the stunt they did in the engagement patry. while their best friend tries to help them. as well as the medling mary their stap-sisters tries to make them misrable. enjoy! R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own two sets of twilight books (hard and soft bound) but I do not own the characters. Wishful thinking though. 

Oh, darn. I'm sure I did it this time. Dad sounded mad, not just mad that means you're grounded mad, but you're going to be disinherited mad. Don't get me wrong or anything, but I like it when dad gets a little mad it means he notices me more often than not. He rarely notices us ever since he remarried HER, that's all I can say anything remotely nice to that… that…"Mary Ann". If you look for the meaning of the word bitch in the dictionary you'll most likely find a picture of her with the meaning. She spends all of dads' money as well as the country's reserves for emergencies. The people hate her and her daughters; because all they do are shop and make the people lives miserable by adding taxes for their spending money. Me and my sister spend money to but we have the right to, cause were really princesses while they are just the royal wannabes. I know what you're thinking I'm being ridiculous, but come on Mary Ann hated me the moment she set eyes on me, and she would do everything to get rid of me.

If your thinking what in the world would make our father be so mad at me, well you see because of our births as princesses we have to make good marriages, so when my so-called-best friend asked for my hand in marriage my father and Mary Ann jumped at the chance to get rid of me, my father because its for the best, while she just wanted my room. Of course I wouldn't give in with out a fight so here we are now in the throne room feeling really scared, I know it's mostly my fault, but come on an arrange marriage, bleh! I hate it when he decides for me, I mean, I know I don't make the smartest choices, but choosing the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life, that's just absurd! Me and my sisters were just summoned so this means dad has the punishment in mind, sometimes I wonder how daddy thinks of my punishments, some of them are really creative.

I feel really guilty letting my sisters help me with my stupid plot, and I also feel relive that their here with me. But because of this recent escapade me and my sisters, are in deep water, boiling water, if you know what I mean. "I'm very disappointed, all of you knew better, but did you think before you act? NO! Now all of you have to pay the price for what you did." Dad said I could feel him glaring at our backs the only thing visible part of us because of our curtsies. "All of you will be sent away to learn you lessons, every one of you have a part in this, and all of you will be punished, Alice my middle daughter stand up straight and look at me in the eye," Alice was shaking I wanted to comfort her, but unless I wanted to get into even more trouble I just have to wait and see, "you are selfless and kind but you keep putting yourself in positions you have no right to be in, you keep meddling into the lives of others and think of the consequences later, I want you to learn what I means to have your own life, not meddling in others, you may step down now. Rosalie my eldest daughter stand up and face me, I understand that you wanted to help but you need to take a stand for yourself, the only thing remotely resembles that is when you decide upon clothes for others, but still you need to make your own choices. You may stand back again." Oh boy here it comes! "Isabella, my youngest daughter, stand up and face me. You are the baby of the family, but that doesn't give you the right to milk it for all its worth, you need to take responsibility and learn to take the course that will make others happy as well as you. You may stand down now. These are the things you must learn before you can return." Father said before she decided to make our lives harder, "you are not allowed to have servants, and you must not tell everyone that you are princesses, as well as having good grades in your future school." Then she laughed a horrible hideous laughed that shook the throne room to its foundation.

The next thing I know we were on a plane sitting in coach. I was so excited to tell you the truth, this is the first time were going some where without any guards, watching our every move. Rosalie and Alice on the other hand were… well if I said terrified that would be an understatement, any way we were almost there, to America the land of freedom, that's what I think, cause we're free here an no matter what I do, so dad can't do anything about it, cause he was the one who sent us here in the first place. I can even be totally selfish and never return, I might miss my sisters when they finish their task and go home but living a life here with choices only I have to make sounds like a tempting offer. So the whole flight I was kind of deciding if I would stay in America or tell dad that I change an always accept his decisions no matter how miserable I will be. Just hope dad will forgive me someday with what I did.

A/N: please review. Tell me some of your ideas (if she will choose to go home or not) hope you like. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sniff… sadly I do not own twilight... Crying full now

Chapter two: the new home and letter.

we just arrived at America our landing was very uncomfortable unlike the smoother flight in the first class we were used to, our bags were harder to get in the carousel because we didn't do anything when we had our body guards they usually got it for us, getting a cab was by far the easiest task we did. When we got our new home I got to admit it was pretty nice, it was white and had light blue accents, we all decided to look at all the rooms first before doing anything else. There were three rooms, each room has a bathroom fully stocked and each door has a name plate indicating which is which. My room was a nice blue colour with purple accents, Alice has pink room with white accents, and while Rosalie has a red room with gold accents each room was fully stocked up with clothes and other necessities. We sat in the kitchen wondering what to do next, while Rosalie looked at the cupboards noting everything down so we know what we were missing, when she looked at the bottom cupboard she found a stack of cash, three credit cards and a long letter from one dad's most trusted adviser and riches duke of our land, as well as a well known court physician.

Girls,

I'm sorry for the little mishap that happened a few days ago. But I hope to see you soon back in your normal clothes, surrounded by your suitors. So here now I write to tell you that this will be your new, hopefully not permanent, home. I'm here to warn you about the dangers of daily life and to tell you that even if your dad told you that you are here with no protection, he means visible protection, you will be guarded, but not as heavy as when your acknowledge as princesses, and Mary Ann has made it clear that she has forbidden any of you any servants and/or ladies-in-waiting, saying you deserve as much as that for doing what you did. Be careful and remember that I will be waiting for the call your father will issue when you get home. I also made sure the house was fully stocked for months, hoping you won't stay that long. I have also produced for each of you a master card for things that I might have forgotten, each has enough to buy you a tank, need not worry of losing money because every month we will renew your account so all of you girls will still have a bit of luxury we can give you. I must cut this letter short for now because Mary Ann has ordered me to address the court, and tell them the "good news", that all of you have been banished to another country without anyone's help, I'm afraid she gets to much fun out of this, I hope you prove her wrong and comeback soon,

With love from your adviser, and uncle,

Duke Carlisle Cullen

P.s Esme sends her love and Bella remember what I told you. We love you girls.

Even after the embarrassment we did to their family Carlisle and Esme still did this for us, tears were falling from my eyes and I felt my knees go weak from guilt. Knowing that I might have caused problems for them, and the court gossip that might have stained their reputation that we have started, they still say that they love us, like always did when we were upset with Mary Ann and her bad mouth daughters.

Looking at my sisters I knew that they also felt the guilt that was accompanied by this letter. If your thinking why we felt guilty, its because I was supposed to marry their only son Edward, don't get me wrong or anything, he wasn't stupid or ugly, with parents as smart and as good looking as them, I wouldn't be surprised if married a princess with better connections and that doesn't have any family problems like I did. I love Edward but the problem was I hated it when my dad and Marry Ann immediately wanted to get rid of me. That was why I gave up to the plan Rosalie and Alice made so that I didn't have to get married so soon. Edward was my best friend he and his parents were my excuse to the real world and away from horrible life others call court.

I also said "was" my best friend because, I would never know if I would see him again, the last time I saw him was at our ruined engagement party stalking away mad at me for pulling that ridiculous stunt. Remembering him and his family hurts like hell and now I know that at least I have what I wanted, freedom to choose my own path in life. I just hope Edward finds someone else that loves him like I do, and wouldn't make that same mistake I did. Looking back at the stupid mistake I did in the past…

A/N: the flashback of their past will be the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

thanks to the ff :

GlowstickGirl:for your review

ms. little-pixie: for adding my story in your fave stories

a-c-1901: for adding my story in your alerts

hope all of you enjoy the ff chapters


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer; i do not own twilight... i repeat i do not own twilight... though in my dreams i do. :)

I dreamed of Edward that night the guilt eating me inside. I remember the night I hated him for making my life harder in making that choice. If you're thinking why would he hurt me and I hurt him back if I love him? Well you see it started when I was called in dad's chamber two weeks ago.

---------------------Flashback---------------------

_I was walking to the throne room from my suit, the silence was filling me with dread and worry, making me wonder what I did wrong for dad to call me, disturbing my sweet silence, and peaceful night telling me that it was important. I arrived in less than ten minutes. My palms were sweating when I was announced; I walked towards my father not noticing who were present; even until I curtsied to my father. "Bella my beautiful daughter, good you're here, we need to talk." My head was still down casted until those words, those met some serious change; he used the same words when he told mom died from the sickness, he also used the same words when he told us that he was marrying Marry Ann, those were some of the reasons' I hated those words. Looking up I saw Edward standing at my father's left side while marry Ann was at his right. "We have good news daughter, you need not be scared." Marry Ann said putting on her fake motherly mask that she always wore when dad was present but I couldn't help but fear the next thing they were going to say, good news from her were always bad news for us._

_The next words he said to Mary Ann took me in complete surprise, "my dear maybe I should break the news to Bella alone I want her to be a little more comfortable than she is now." Suddenly every one at court left except Edward, dad and I._

_I pointed to Edward and said "what are you doing here, I thought were weren't going to come home for at least two more days." But instead of answering me he stood straighter and stiffer than a board "Bella, please your manners." Dad said, which surprised me, "its just Edward dad, you never used to be that strict with us." I exclaimed outraged Mary Ann now has turned dad against us again! "Bella you are the baby of our family, which is why you are almost allowed to get away with most of the pranks that you have done in the past, you have a mind of your own, and you do not think about the consequences of the things you do. But I love you and you know that the things I do are for my best interest at heart I want you to understand that I am so happy right now knowing that you will be taken care of…" dad said looking at me with solemn eyes, I wanted to blurt out the next thing in my mind, which I did "what in the world are you talking about." Which I regretted immediately my dad's eyes became hard and Edward's stance became even stiffer "Bella I am a happy man today, Edward is here with us in our private talk because he has asked for your hand in marriage." In that sentence alone I became stiff and heard no more of my father's words. "What! I do not and never intend to marry. You!" I said as I rounded on Edward, "you know that I have never ever have any intention to marry, I told you that a long time ago. This must be some mistake…" I trailed of looking at them back and forth hoping they were conspiring against me. Edward didn't even look at me and took a half a step back like I was about to hit him, dad in looked as if I did hit him hard. His next words were the like a slap in the face "silence! Bella its time for you to grow up, your sisters have coddle you to much, you will marry Edward Cullen, and that is that!" when he said that I immediately ran out of the throne room crying, the last thing I heard was Edward calling my name._

A/N short i know just hope you like it the next chapter is their first day of school


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I sure wish I did.

Bounce. Bounce. Thump! That was always the way I woke up ever since I was four and I never expected that to change, even if we're banished from our land, though temporarily. "Alice must you wake me this way." I said while pointing to the place where I fell. "Of course silly! You need to shower, I'll pick out your clothes." She said while pushing me towards the bathroom. After I showered she completely berated me for sleeping so late that I have bags under my eyes, I hate to tell her that I had the same dream, the one dad tells me to marry, or that I was afraid to sleep until I was sure that in my exhaustion would keep the dreams at bay. After telling me off she continued to do my hair and make up telling me that first impressions in school were always important. Thank heavens Rosalie was there to save me; telling Alice that breakfast was ready.

While eating breakfast, I noticed that our clothes still have their designer labels just like old times with just a few exceptions, Rosalie's clothes were still bold like her attitude but has more cloth than the clothes she used to wear; Alice still looks like the pixie I grew up with, and her clothes still has that fairy look to it, then there's my clothes they were simple and plain like I feel about myself, even if people tell me that I'm beautiful just like them, I can never believe them, Rosalie was the blonde blue-eyed beauty, while Alice was the queen Titania of mid summer night's dream in our family, I on the other hand have brown hair and eyes, though I wish I got my mom's eyes like them but that's life, ironic that my nickname means beautiful while I on the other hand am plain compared to my sisters.

We found three cars in the garage, of course; judging buy the colors and model of cars we knew which was which, we decided to take Rosalie's red BMW to school today with the installed GPS we made it just in time before the bell we got to the front desk where we got our maps and schedules. My first class was biology while Alice's was geometry; Rosalie was a year older than us has calculus. Lunch was the only time all three of us would see each other, while after lunch Alice and I have the same classes.

I walked in to my first class handing my slip to the teacher and introducing myself, that task was embarrassing for me because I was used to people knowing who I am, then the teacher pointed me to sit near two chairs near the back next to a girl with colorful hair, wow colorful was an understatement, she has blue hair! Wow and I thought that I was addicted to blue. As soon as I sat down she immediately talked to me "HI! I'm Angela, welcome to eclipse academy." She smiled at me "I'm Bella, I'm from Europe." I said trying to be polite I really can't say where we're exactly from because if people knew that we were from tinidor (A/N its Tagalog for fork haha) we'll let's just say our freedom would be put to risk. "That's cool," was all she said before the teacher called the class's attention.

I decided to look around the room, not to brag or anything, but I already knew the lecture, even if me and my sister's were homeschooled like our hated step-sisters, we were a lot smarter than them as well. "miss swan, can you please answer my question," mister Banner said looking at me with an annoyed expression on his face "un can you repeat the question sir." My voice was squeaky from humiliation from being caught. "I said, what is the milky white substance that releases from the glands of the giant toad?" "Bufotoxin." I said glad that I loved biology when I was home schooled. After I answered the question the, I noticed three girls in the back, they looked like the stereo-types, you know blonde blue-eyed and incredibly tan that they looked orange, huddled together like I did something offensive. The bell rang and I stood up to leave, Angela asked me what my next classes were. We compared schedules and I learned that we almost have the exact schedule; the only difference was our second to the last subject.

My morning classes' speed by like a blur and that I was grateful for Angela's presences at my classes, at lunch we walked to the cafeteria I noticed that both of my sister's were waiting for me near the entrance, I introduced them to Angela, we grabbed lunch trays Angela led us to a long table with a few guys that had long black hair, they were tan, but not like the tan those blonde wannabes. "Hey guys, this is Jake." Angela said sitting down "hey, I'm Bella these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie." I said pointing to them they each in turn said hi. While eating I noticed that they already replaced the strawberry ice tea that I liked, I excused myself from the table to get a refill but on my way to the line, a bunch of the girls in biology, tried to trip me, good thing I was already klutzy so I pay extra attention to my path. But on my way back I was taking a sip of my tea, so I didn't noticed the foot that was in my way, of course I tripped, guess where my drink ended up, my front, but that's not all it landed on, it also landed on the white skinny jeans the person in front of me was wearing, aka the person who tripped me, she was mad, I could literally see the steam coming out of her. "What the hell where you thinking you stupid klutz!" she shouted, I for one never back down does she know who she's talking to. "Why did you trip me in the first place?!" I yelled back, by now every one was staring at us, but before she could retort my sisters were beside me and looked at her with glares that could me grown men in our court, who faces the cut throat politics of the royal life. Jake and a few others were also behind me saying that they saw the whole thing, and that they tripped me. Angela on the other hand said that there was no harm done "on purpose" or not we should let it go.

Every one left a few at a time. We settled back on to our table I noticed that a few other students joined us; they were also the ones to back me up. They were introduced to my sisters earlier, while I was getting my refill. I met Embry, Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, Leah and Seth. Embry and Emily were twins, while Sam and Kim were half siblings, and Jacob or Jake is their cousin and that Leah and Seth were siblings with only a year apart, while we were talking I didn't noticed that the person I accidentally spilled my drink on was walking towards us, until I heard her say "well…well…well…what do we have here? The losers are getting along nicely with the losers." "Give it a rest Mallory, your done here." Leah said looking at her nails not at all interested. Her eyes narrowed, but she immediately turned on me "you little witch, you need to learn that here in eclipse academy, we have rules and that you need to learn it properly or else your life here would be miserable." She said poking me with her pointy red finger nail. "Leave her alone Lauren, she didn't do it on purpose." Emily said the peace-maker of the group said looking at the both of us back and forth. But instead of leaving Lauren knocked off the pitcher of root beer the boys bought, and said "oops, that was an accident to." She said then laughed and walked off shaking her hips, like something was stuck up her butt.

Needless to say the guys as well as us were steaming, our clothes were a mess and our lunch was soaked in root beer (A/N guess who were mad about the clothes and who were about the food) "welcome to eclipse academy girls, you officially made friends, but needles to say you also made an enemy, on the queen bee on this school." Leah said looking at Lauren like she wanted to rip her head off, while Kim muttered "B for bitch," I on the other hand feel like jumping on her and pulling on her bleach blonde hair, which surprised me cause I wasn't really a violent person.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and some of the conversations belong to Clea Hantman. Like when the teacher asked Bella what is bufotoxin. But most of it belongs to me, I would also add more authors for their characters in the future if I would use them, cause I'm not very creative with names.

After lunch, Alice, Angela, Emily and I walked of to our art class while the rest of our friends went to their respective classes. Meeting new people at our new school was the best part of today, the only exception to this rule is Lauren Mallory and her meddling Mary's, that's what me, my sisters, and the rest of our friends call them anyway, cause of their meddling, but their real names were Jessica Stanley and Hayley Klein.

After school me and my sisters went to the nearest mall which was a few blocks away from the village our house was located. OMG! Was the only word to describe the excitement my sisters had, when they saw the mall. They immediately ran to the different stores buying almost all of the clothes the stores had. Note to self; thank Carlisle and Esme for their generosity and find away to pay them back after this ordeal, if I finish my ordeal.

After my sisters horrific shopping spree we went to olive garden to have dinner. When we were waiting for our server I noticed Rosalie looking around for something, I asked her if anything was wrong but she wouldn't answer me and said I quote "looking for the server." Which surprised me cause Rosalie always waits for the server no matter how long, then complains to the manager after his incompetent performance. When he arrived Rosalie beamed and said hi to him which surprised me. How do they know each other? He said his name was Royce and after the introduction he took our orders. When our appetizers arrived, Rosalie actually blushed when he said I quote again "for the pretty lady." I had enough and asked Rosalie if she somehow knew him. "Of course I know him," she scoffed "He's in my calculus and social science class, he was the one who told me about the mall." She said while starring into space, "so that's why you wanted to eat here." Alice said clapping her hands. "Of course not! We do not have time for boys, we must find away to complete the tasks dad has said and go home. After this ordeal then we will have time for boys, rich suitors if I do correct myself." Rosalie said back to her proud princess self.

After the mall we went back home and relaxed inn our tubs. Sure we had to set up our own baths but in a way its kind of fulfilling to know that I can do things right now regular kids do. Sure, not all of them were as rich as us right now but come on were princesses we have the right to spend our money. When my bath was filled I placed my iPod in the portable speakers near my sink, pressed play and let the music and bubbles take the stress away from today and the past days as well as letting the guilt and shame slip out of my mind, for the time being, and relaxed.

A/N I know another short chapter but come on the next one is Edward's pov has to come for something right? I know I never beg, but I do bribe, if I don't get at least ten reviews I won't post the next chapter. So hope you review. I would also like to thank the following for adding my story in their alerts and/or favorites;

-Jazzys mistress –steviebubble -briina starr - vinvinong86 -ms. Little-pixie


	6. Chapter 6

Heavy breathing was the only sounds heard in the court, and to think a few minutes earlier he and his opponent were running about trying to gain more points against each other, before their timer rang. Looking at their score made him smile, he stood up squared hi shoulder and walked towards his king, "a congratulations is in order, my lord." He said offering his right hand to the panting figure in front of him which in turn looked up, smiled at him and said "I still got it eh?" he straightened himself up and shook the offered hand, "I hope this game made you feel better my lord, cause this just made me realize that I'm out of shape, and that just made me feel worse." He said looking at the man in front of him that reminded him of his love =, he even has the same chocolate brown eyes that she has, of course the man is her father, that may have some thing in common.

Edward shook his head vigorously mentally shouting at himself for his stupidity for lacking the obvious, he then cleared his throat and said "My lord I want to talk to you about Bella…" his nervousness caused him to pace, but before he could get another word out Charlie interrupted him "what do you need, or want for that matter? I know, I owe you for sure, just name your price and I'll give it to you as soon as possible." "What?!" Edward shouted, he was surprised and insulted by the offer, he actually stopped pacing and looked at the man in front of him with bewilderment. He is their father he should have given them a fair trial as well as punishment. But instead he banished them and as well as refusing to give them protection and support, he their father, and king.

It was a good thing his father, Duke Carlisle, immediately agreed to be their patron, sure the gossip is annoying but that's life, he even remembers the day he stormed his father, in his study and demanded to know exactly why his father became the girls patron, he was mad but after a few days, he now knows his father's motivations and he completely agrees, the man in front of him is so in love with his envious wife that his judgment and rationalization was off.

"I want to speak to you about their punishment you see, I…"but before he could finish his statement, the man in front of him stopped him again and said "if you're angry that your family sponsors my daughters, then tell your father he can stop and I will find another patron, and this give you the prize I owe you." He said while placing his racket and sweat bands in his carrying case which is a good thing because this action made him miss the expression on the young man's face, rage and hatred was the main emotion but disbelief was also there 'how could he talk about his daughters that way!' was the only thing present In his mind, his carefully planed speech was gone. He immediately stood in front of the man he hoped to call father in the future and said "your majesty, I beg for your forgiveness for what I might say may offended you, but you see, I love Bella. And I still want her. And your fears about me not wanting my family be their patron is not going to live, I want to talk to you about is the chances of cutting the girls punishment, I want to talk to Bella and maybe we can fix the mess I made, I know it was my fault she acted that way, she felt betrayed that I went to you first," during his speech he started to pace again which made him immune to his surroundings, which caused him to slip, on the balls they used earlier they haven't bothered to pick up, his shock wore off but the embarrassment was still there so when he got p he missed the other balls that missed his first landing.

Charlie stared at the Edward like he was an unknown specie and started laughing at him, when he was finished he suddenly said "Edward you spend to much time with Bella, your becoming more of a klutzy than the graceful young man I met." Then started another round of laughter, but when he finished laughing he became somber looked at Edward in the eyes and said "I just can't cut their punishment when they just started the people already thinks I have no backbone because of them," 'no, the people think you have no backbone because of your wife' Edward said to himself "and besides look at the how they repay me, I gave them all they want, and now look at what they did" Charlie said shaking his head then looking at the green eyes of the young man that loves his youngest and possibly favorite daughter, though he would never admit that out loud.

Edward was livid, his anger exploded, his limit was cut short, he wanted to hit the man in front of him, until he realize that Mary Ann was using him, and that she was jealous of the girls, she was just born a baroness while they were princesses, and now that she is queen while your alive she is making them miserable while she still can so when your gone she will have no problems claiming the throne for herself then daughters. It was so obvious to him and other court officials. The only comfort the country has is that when they were married Mary Ann signed a contract that she and her daughters have no claim what so ever on the throne, though that doesn't stop them from plotting. 'If they think that they can steal something that rightfully belongs to Bella, then they have another thing coming, mess with Bella they mess with the whole Cullen family. Now that he is thinking of Bella, a series of flash back took over his thoughts, he remembers Bella's fifteenth birthday, the day Alice and Rosalie took a step back and told the court and country that they want Bella as the official heir "she is smart, pretty, just and the people know her, and they would rather have her as queen then us" Rosalie said, but gentle looking Alice actually threatened the court telling them that they might even have a civil war if they do not approve of their offer. And if they do not crown Bella on her twenty first birthday they would start the war themselves. Alice said smiling like a predator that caught its prey.

After a few minutes of day dreaming he noticed that Charlie was still talking. He forced himself into listening the king was saying "…I miss them to but I have to do this, but I know you would say the people would think me heartless if I don't bring them back soon, I will bring them home but I have to let them know that I would punish anyone who would disobey me even my daughters." He said with a far look in his eyes like he was just thinking of it now. By Charlie's actions made Edward think how Bella got her brains while her father lacks… he can't even finish the thought properly without the worry of treason.

But during his distraction Charlie finished fixing his things and turned to leave, "wait! Your majesty! I still need to talk to you!" Edward called after the king "I'm sorry Edward but I need to go," Charlie called over his shoulder. "Wait! If you can't bring the girls back home, then can my cousins and I disguise ourselves and help them learn their lessons?!" Edward shouted back, because he knew the even if he shouts nobody went near the king's personal gym. Charlie on the other hand stopped dead on his tracks, he was considering the help the Cullen family already did for his daughters and putting the heir and the next in line for their family's fortune might cause an uprising with their line. Edward must have been reading the look on Charlie's face because the next sentence he said made the king relax. "My father already gave us his blessing and he said he will support us as well as the girls, if need be." Edward said then quieted himself to let the weight of his word be digested by the king. "Edward, you must know this is a privilege and that you must never be found out. Mary Ann doesn't trust my judgment ever since their last punishment so she hired spies of her own, you must not let them or the girls know who you really are." With those words Charlie disappeared to his own personal shower.

Edward at once found his phone pressed the speed dial to his apartment, "hello Cullen McCarthy residence." his cousin Jasper answered, "hey jasper its Edward, I just finished talking t his majesty," "god we need the good news, just wait I'll put you on speaker phone" and then he told them the answer the king gave them and told them that they should call the cab and meet him at the lobby as soon as he texted them to come down. As soon he finished giving orders the people on the other end of the line disconnected.

He ran to the public showers, rinsed of his body and went immediately to the garage. A few minutes later he was in the highway and the thoughts of Bella her sisters and each of their complicated relationship with his cousins. Now that he was thinking about the past and his cousins he couldn't forget the day his uncle James betrayed his father, because his grandfather choose the youngest son to be his heir, and because of that his uncle James and aunt Victoria planned to kill him and his father, but because of a loyal servant their plot was ruined and his uncle James killed for his crimes and his aunt Victoria banished but because his parents were so kind his cousin Jasper became his adopted brother, and he even remember the trouble this adoption caused on his mother's relatives, they all hated jasper and they prided their connection with the Cullen through his mother. The only thing they did that wasn't justifiable was banning their children, his second cousins from talking to jasper and respecting Edward like he was the heir to the kingdom, which made them both uncomfortable with other children except with each other. But his second cousin Emmett move from the province to city to be introduce to court and met his cousin a few tittles higher, he was the only cousin in Edward's family that treated them equally. Ever since then they became like blood brothers almost always near each other.

Now that he was in front of their apartment he texted his cousins and met them at the place where their cab was waiting for them. After a few minutes they were at the airport, as soon as they boarded the plane he started dreaming of Bella and the different ways he could go around the rules his future father in law set (hopefully he can change Bella's mind about being his bride, unless she truly loves somebody else then he would help them, it's the least he could do for her.)


	7. author's note

Hi everybody! I just want to say that I'm very sorry for not posting any new chapters for the past few months and that my last one was confusing so I decided to put my story on hold for a while. I need to fix my school year cause being a senior in San beda college is very hard and all of our subjects are mandatory. And I just survived hell week and now I still have to direct a speech choir so I hope everyone forgives me i'll post asap.

Ciao for now

gaeaapril07


	8. I hate an as well but

Hi everybody! Its so good to be back so for this special occasion I decided to give you guys 4 new chapters (the 4th one is kind of short). Hope you guys enjoy!

Xoxo

Gaea


	9. Chapter 9

Edward… I don't know why but Edward was the first thing I thought about why relaxing in the tub tonight…maybe because of the music playing in the background…Clair de Lune was our favorite song he would play it for me when ever I was down, he would play for hours non stop just to help me.

When the last note ended, the next song started, I realized that I hated that song; it was the same song that played when we started planning to destroy my engagement party…

-----------------Flashback-----------------

_Edward was my first thought of the day and I hated it, waking up this morning with the thought of hating my best friend was the worst thing I ever endured, worst than the wedding of dad and Mary Ann. I know that I have feelings for Edward and he has feelings for me but I'm just to stubborn to accept the fact that my father just wants the best for me even if it does make me miserable. I decided a cool shower a book and after noon tea with my sisters is the only thing that could cheer me up. _

_At exactly two o'clock in the after noon, I went to the parlor to have some tea with my sisters. When they saw me they were completely over-joyed to see me because I locked myself in my room earlier. "Bella Darling! Where have you been? We've been very worried?" Alice said while Rosalie was busy making tea for me as well. When I told them that I was arrange to be married to Edward without my consent they were speechless; my sisters practically raised me and they would never dreamed of forcing me to do anything I do not want. They were outraged; and disbelief was in their faces. "My goodness! What lie did Mary Ann told father this time?" Alice said looking at me with a questioning gaze. "Dad said that this was the best and that he could die happy knowing that I will be taken care of." I said with a sigh. "Well… we can't do anything to change father's mind but maybe we can make Edward change his." Rosalie said looking at me with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "How?" Alice said transferring her gaze from me to Rosalie. "What if Bella gets really sick and embarrasses Edward in front of the whole court…" Rosalie trailed of each of us looking at one another getting the same idea as her. We started to plan as soon as possible what we didn't know is that those good for nothing step sisters of ours has found the secret paneling of our castle and is now using it against us._

_------------------_Flashback-----------------end-------------------

I sighed again in the tub remembering is very painful and the wounds were still deep. I guess nobody ever wins in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days…two long days I've been waiting for the school's reply if we could transfer was getting on my nerves, I was more than ready to see Bella again. But this dam school system kept me back even more from her than necessary and moping around was the only thing I seem to be able to do. While my cousin were making the best of it, getting our disguises getting jobs (hey don't look at me they want to experience everything about being normal even if dad is financially supporting us as well as the girls) I would rather spend my time helping the girls with their task.

"Honey! I'm home!" Emmett shouted when he entered our apartment. He and jasper were out getting our disguises ready; the king said that he was allowing us to help the girls as long as we remain unknown or that the girls would never know that it was us that help them. "Edward; I need you to stop moping and try on your disguise." Emmett said barging into my room without knocking and hauling me out of my study desk. "What the--!"I said obviously pissed and surprised. So much for privacy and a life. "What is it?"

"Um, your disguise? Hello?" said Emmet sarcastically.

"Could you just give some time? Is it too much to ask for?" I asked. "Bella's not here and I'm not in the mood right now, okay?" I continued and turned to go back to my room but before I could go far jasper block the door and said "Edward you're my fave cousin and all but moping around and sighing about your mistakes isn't going to get you closer to Bella then you already are so wear your costume or so help me I'll put it on you myself." Grumbling but complied Edward went inside h9is room but before he closed the door you know what this mean gentlemen; this is war." Then he slammed the door with aloud bang. "Maybe we should have been a little kinder…" Emmett said to jasper looking at the door. "Yeah you maybe right." Jasper sighed then turned to his cousin and said "we also have to try our disguises." Turned towards his room and left Emmett standing in the hallway.

15 minutes later Jasper and Emmett emerge from their bedroom, ten minutes later Edward 1joined them. Edward as mad as he is he does agreed that the new color of his eyes and hair still does match his face, but he still miss the face that Bella considers her best friend. His hair was now blue black instead of bronze; his emerald green eyes were now sapphire blue his skin was now tanner than an average person which suited his new coloring nicely. Emmett and jasper he observed had also used the fake tan they bought the black hair dye and have their own sapphire hue colored contacts. Edward exhaled deeply and said "it's a good thing that our ancestors were so in love with inter family marriage that we look like brothers than cousins." "I agree with you there brother!" Emmett said while giving him a hearty slap in the back, then he grab Jasper and yelled "group hug!" and enveloped their Small group in a bone crushing hug. While Jasper was trying – but failing – to make Emmett let them go Edward was silently sending Bella a metal message; "I'm here and I'm ready to win you back no matter what it takes…wait for me Bella…wait for me."

1 Change their names A.S.A.P


	11. Chapter 11

It's been our official week at America, and yet we have no opportunity to do the task dad's challenge. No progress whatsoever. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Zero.

"We made it. One official week. How do you feel?" I asked cheerily to my sisters while walking to our table for lunch "I like it here, no guards to watch over us, no appointments we 'need' to keep and no stuffy boring old man that keeps an eye on you so that they could report us to daddy. I like the people here as well they're nice." She said looking at 'Jimmy Jacobson' the school basketball hottie he sat down on the meddling Mary's table looking at them made me realize that they were the ones who kept mocking me and my sisters ever since we've arrive and we've done nothing to them to make them take an offense, except that I spilled red ice tea on their leader but she tripped me, and she was the one who started our fight. "What's the deal with Marie Claire? She's been on my case since we've got here." I said to my friends. "Don't bother about her, she on your case because she's just jealous of you." Leah said while reading a magazine and showing some of the clothes to Alice. "Why in the world would she be jealous of me?" "You're beautiful, smart and almost everyone likes you ever since you arrived." Jacob said looking at me with the same kind of expression Edward had on his face during or engagement party, which kind of scared me because of the bad memories it carried…

But before I could escape the conversation the memories I fought so hard came back to me full force…

--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------

The next day after my sister plan making we decided that the best course of action is to put the plan into motion as soon as we can. I sent a message to Edward to meet me in our private garden.

"You wanted to talk to me." Edward said his voice cracked from his obvious worry and fright, he was afraid that I was going to hit him and that I'll tell him that I hate him, which I did but for the moment I completely forgot what I was going to say he snuck up on me from behind, was so close I could fell his breath which made my hair on the back of my neck stand. I quickly turned around and found myself inches from his, his face wasn't like the Edward I remembered; his jaw was clenched, his eyes were cast down his perfect nose, his hands I noticed were now fist, but before I could say anything he said "you said it was important, I'm here please get this over with." He said without looking at me but I could hear the strain in his voice. "I wanted to talk with you because…" I let the continuation float away and I tried to fake a smile this was harder than I thought. Not only am I lying to my best friend but I don't want to get married. "Bella, before you continue I just want to make my actions clear to you and make you understand why I did that." Edward's eyes were softening to the ones I recognize, and as much as I hate to admit I missed seeing them. Looking into his eyes no one would ever guess that he is adventurous, loyal and ambitious.

"Bella, I can't imagine what you were thinking. I'm sorry I didn't express my feelings to you first, before I went to your father I thought it was proper, and I thought, well, to tell you honestly I didn't think." He paused and took my hands in his, breathlessly he said "while the fact is, I do think- I think of you all the time. Bella, I've been in love with you my whole life." His emerald green eyes bored into mine, but I couldn't look away. Which didn't make sense to me because we're just friends?

"I-I-I," I stuttered, pulling my hands away for his and stepped back but because of my clumsiness I slipped but before he could have a moment with the floor Edward caught me and hold onto me, which made my face bright red, I tried to apologize but before I could get a word out he laughed, which made me laugh after a few minute he straightened it out and I did the same when I finally caught my breath. Edward looked at me expectantly, I cleared my throat and said "Edward you are my best friend and to be honest with you, that all what I thought you were. In my defense I never thought you felt more for me than friendship…" I trailed of looking at him "Bella surely you have felt it, the connection that felt, some part of you must have a feeling that we belong together." He said looking at me hopefully "how? I mean what mad you feel that you want to marry me." I said looking at him with all the innocence I could muster. "Why? " Edward said shaking his head in disbelief. "Bella you are incredibly beautiful, kind, loving, just and more than that I love you." He said looking at me, his eyes were telling the truth.

Boy, he was in love. Even on my best day I will never be incredibly beautiful compared to my sisters. The realization of that fact made me stutter my response "e-Edward I thought about it and well you are my best friend I think in a few years I might even learn to love you…" I said looking at his eager face, but before I could continue the heat of the sun and the fact I hadn't had breakfast yet made me faint. The next thing I knew I lying down on the sofa in my suite while Edward was holding me and applying a cool compress on my forehead "Bella" he said when he saw that my eyes were now open. I could see the worry and the fear, as well as the relief in his eyes but before I could tell him that I was alright he cut me of and said "from now on you will never lift a finger again. I will take care of you until the end of our days…" he continued on an on I couldn't listen to him without the reflex of barfing up my dinner, I was getting angrier he knew me better than that I never want to be a stuffy princess I already had to face torture that is court but now he plans to out do the damage dad did and made me hate him now for all the damages he did by asking dad for my hand in marriage. "Edward enough I said I'll marry didn't I please leave me for now I need to rest some more." I said without looking at him I turned and left him sitting at the living room part of my suite while I locked myself in my bedroom.

I remember the talk I had with my sister after meeting Edward I was mad and so were they, they both knew me enough that on my behalf they also got mad at him as well.. The past was past…

-----------------------------------------Flashback over--------------------------------------------

I found myself staring at a blank wall crying while the worried faces of my sisters and friends intruded my line of vision. Everyone were worried but Alice had this knack for making everyone think the way she needs them to think, she made up a lie that we just received news that our cousin died and I was really close to that cousin but I held back my tears so much that my dam finally burst. Every one of my friends tried to give me their condolences. I went to the nurse's office after lunch and got permission if I could go home.

I was the only one home the tub was calling me my need was great so I gave in the pain I gave Edward during the engagement party was horrible and I wish I haven't done it the pain was still fresh, my conscience was still yelling at me and my happiness was always limited. I gave up and relaxed in the tub remembering the most painful night of my life….

------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm actually going through with this." I said to my sisters. "You have no choice but this so suck it up, we have plan a and b remember." Rosalie hissed at me and straightened her dress after then took her position at the stage. "Its alright darling just remember the plan." Alice the more sympathetic of the two said before she went up to her place in the stage she heard her father make on of his reserved speeches. Finally Edward and I was announced. I was the first one on stage because of titles and gender, my first thought when I saw every one who was celebrating this "momentous occasion" I quote dad's words not mine, where is Edward I need him to be here and suffer nauseating affair with me.

The I saw him

His smile was radiant his eyes were focused and bright, Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles in front of every one then he mouthed to me that I look absolutely beautiful, and again I quote his words not mine. The whole street was silent (I might have forgotten to mention this to you but my father thought that the whole front lawn and main street of the palace was to be reserved for the subjects that wants to attend the occasion.) everyone were holding their breath, waiting for something, anything to happen, Edward stood up and leaned forward and kissed my forehead next. I could hear my heart beating, then the silence broke and the crowd cheered as if their lives depended on it, I on the other hand felt dizzy and my stomach was in knots the next thing I knew was that father had another speech ready, all I heard though was blah, blah, blah. After dad's speech Edward took my hand and lead my to the dance floor, every single dance that night was perfect, but the one that brought down the house was following soon.

I also remembered that I almost told my sisters that the plan was off but when Mary Ann HAD to make a speech herself even though half the people there would rather take out their eardrums with a dull knife then listen to her. "I just want to congratulate the happy couple and may they learn the truth behind the saying 'live your life to the fullest' may they learn responsibility and may they have many more years ahead of them." Mary Ann said looking at the two of us with a look she thinks is motherly but I think is more like a snarl. My resolve to abort the plan lost, and me and my sisters let lose the rats, cats and dogs, we have gathered the past few days the dinning hall was a mess, the guest were so scared that they ran out of the tent as soon as the animals were caught. The only mistake we made is that one of my sister's ribbons was caught in one of the cage doors were we kept the rats, we were busted, sent to our room; and father sent us here.

Edward was so mad at me his voice became icy cold and all he said to me was "you destroyed the palace garden and made a fool of yourself just to avoid marrying me…" he trailed of; turned away from me then he left that was the last time I saw him before we were sent to America.

------------------------------------Flashback over-----------------------------------------------------

When I opened my eyes I found myself crying once again I hated that I miss my dad I hated I miss my home country and I hated most of all that I miss Edward.

Tonight I crawled into bed with a new fire in me I decided to find a way to finish the challenge father has given me and find a way to win Edward back… with those thoughts in my head I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Today! I woke up with so much energy I literally bounce of the bed I missed her so much that the chance that I might see her soon made me move faster than normal I inhaled my breakfast speed by my shower and got ready in less than 10 minutes. My 'brothers' on the other hand eat slowly took their time in the shower and is still picking their clothes I hate them sometimes taking their time when they need to rush and rushing when they can take their time.

At the school I have to say eclipse academy is a high class school looking at the campus they display, an Olympic size pool, a near gourmet cafeteria and 3 gymnasiums were at each end of the campus as well. At least his majesty has proven that he can pick a good school for his daughters.

I came to this school expecting to see Bella during break of free periods but the best surprise was in front of me she was in my first class after our introduction I was bold enough to ask for her help in finding the rooms for my next class; it was nice to see that she was the same sweet kind and thoughtful Bella I knew she even blushed after I kissed her knuckles.


	13. another one so sorry

Hi guys I just watched new moon yesterday night, and to tell you the truth I turned from team Edward into a team Jacob. So I want to post-pone this series when I have enough inspiration in writing an Edward/Bella fanfic so I'll post about December when I finish rereading the twilight saga. Hopefully I have enough team Edward left in me to continue this story.

Xoxo

Gaea


	14. i very very sorry

Hi everybody I'm back! And good news I'm team Edward again! But I'm writing a new fic for ouran fans so please bear with me for not updating this fic until feb.

Sorry

Gaea


End file.
